


Способная удержать

by lo_nelly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, F/F, Feminist Themes, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_nelly/pseuds/lo_nelly
Summary: Кроули в одиночку прекрасно справляется, с работой и существованием. Она отращивает свои крылья заново и не ждёт ни от кого помощи. Потому что когда она падала, (ещё) не было никого, кто смог бы её подхватить.[И если первая женщина, которую Бог когда-либо создал, была достаточно сильна, чтобы в одиночку перевернуть этот мир с ног на голову, то уж эти женщины все вместе смогут перевернуть его обратно, снова поставить на ноги.]





	Способная удержать

**Author's Note:**

> В скобочках в описании цитата из речи Соджорнер Трут, защитницы прав женщин, тысяча восемьсот пятьдесят первого года, благодаря которой она вошла в историю.
> 
> Я, конечно, в процессе написания лазила по интернету и изучала материал, но на историческую точность не могу претендовать, потому что я – фикрайтер, а не историк.
> 
> Это должна была быть просто коротенькая зарисовка с фем!азикроу, но вышло то, что вышло. Сама не ожидала.
> 
> Пою оды крутым женщинам.

Никто не может сказать точно, когда начинается эта история. Даже Она. Всевышняя играет в собственную разновидность пасьянса уже целую вечность, и словно так и было всегда. Никаких точных дат, тем более, точного времени, кто знает, когда Она начала.

Кроули помнит — как издали — белые крылья и чистый восторг, когда на тёмном небе загорается новая звезда. Ей нравилось — в глубине души, она всегда будет скучать — создавать новые туманности и скопления, разукрашивать галактики многообразием и непохожестью друг на друга. Нравилось делать это мир красивее. Чувствовать, что в этих необозримых просторах, есть _часть тебя_.

Но ангельские занятия заключались не только в том. И вот тогда уже возник вопрос «зачем». Непрекращающаяся болтовня ни о чём и о великом непостижимом плане за ответ не может считаться.

Она уже тогда чувствовала, что их работа — не общее Благо. Для чего иначе контрасты? «Хорошо» и «плохо» входят в обиход с самого создания.

Райская канцелярия не одобряет переосмысления идей господних. Однако падая в неконтролируемом полёте с высоты в тысячи километров, Кроули только больше убеждается в своей правоте.

Вопросы остаются открытыми.

Кроули отскребает себя от скал _сама_, потому что помогать ей определённо никто не собирается. В воздухе пахнет гарью, а перья обугливаются, кутаясь в чёрном дыме. Лёгкие будто съёживаются от этого запаха. Тогда Кроули ещё не знает, что, выгорев изнутри, она станет прочнее любого существующего металла, не расплавится при любой температуре. Тогда она со стоном пытается заправить за спину крылья — оголённые тут и там кости, перемазанные смесью крови, грязи и пепла. Одно из них срастается неправильно, раздолбанный в крошево сустав восстанавливается криво, болит временами, а ещё она ровно летать уже никогда не сможет. Кроули тянется ободранными пальцами к неподвижному крылу, и, когда оно с характерным хрустом убирается, всхлипывает от боли.

(Однажды смертные напишут в своей библии, какие добрые и справедливые ангелы. Кроули всегда выполняет свою демоническую работу с куда большим старанием и охотой, когда дело доходит до религии.)

Вдалеке показывается группа, и, похоже, это старая добрая плохая компания ищет недобитых среди падших, служение идеологии оппозиции ещё никто не отменял. Кроули быстро вытирает слёзы и, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги, с упрямой ухмылкой машет рукой. В конце концов, здесь тоже есть стандарты. Что вы, куда же без них.

* * *

Соблазнить Еву на первый в истории человечества — не вселенной, как считает Кроули — грех намного проще, чем потом считает начальство. Когда демон пробирается в Эдем, Ева уже обнаруживается у той самой яблони, её не нужно долго уговаривать. Змея только наводит на вопрос, что задал бы любой рационально мыслящий: «Зачем ставить запретное дерево в свободном доступе с одной разнесчастной предостерегающей табличкой?»

Ева согласилась с ней и сорвала плод. Ей любопытен ответ. Она хочет понимать этот мир. Адам не спрашивает, что за новый фрукт, пробует, а, заслышав первые раскаты грома невдалеке, начинает обвинять свою жену, словно она вынудила его под пытками надкусить яблоко. Кроули только наблюдает, ей нельзя больше вмешиваться.

Ева выходит из сада первой, с гордо поднятой головой. Это она принимает решение, это она готова справляться с последствиями. Женщина берёт свою судьбу в свои руки ещё с самого начала.

Адам плетётся за ней, когда ему в лоб сообщают, что в Эдеме людям теперь не рады.

Кроули только наблюдает и поражается тому, что черновик для всей последующей истории был готов ещё в первую неделю. Ей бы такую божественную продуктивность.

* * *

Кто-то особо понимающий и умный сказал бы, что Кроули стоит наведаться к психологу, ведь нельзя относиться ко всем с таким подозрением. Кроули бы только усмехнулась и заметила, что это издержки профессии. Промолчала бы о том, что опыт в сфере «верь мне, я — добро» был для неё плачевным. А она достаточно умна, что не попадаться в одну и ту же ловушку дважды.

Демоны не садятся в кружок, не устраивают душещипательных бесед; они наспех залечивают переломы и с перекошенными конечностями пытаются день изо дня утолить жажду мести. Каждый жалеет о падении, даже Вельзевул — недаром же каждый раз прижигает крылья неоднородной металлической жижей, стоит начать пробиваться перьям. (Они всё равно потом вылезают.) Каждый бы убил, усомнись кто в обратном.

Демоны могут сколько угодно вести замысловатые псевдо-вдохновляющие речи о падении и выжидании часа расплаты, но едва ли бы признались, через что на самом деле тогда прошли.

Кроули почти убедила себя, что ей совсем плевать, слишком много времени прошло, что она смирилась и наслаждается новыми возможностями.

Иногда она всё ещё смотрит на вечереющее небо и представляет, какие бы созвездия вписались в уже имеющуюся композицию.

Она вплетает в длинные рыжие волосы золотой ободок и уверена, что все стороны распределены уже: чёрное, белое, всё просто — она собирается выжать из ситуации лучшее, что совершенно естественно. (Кто бы объяснил, какого чёрта, правда, зачем нужны такие чёткие разграничения, но все только отмахиваются и говорят о великом замысле.)

Когда на высоченной каменной стене вокруг эдемского сада, Кроули обращается из змеи в _подобие человека_ рядом с ангелом, она называет это экспериментом и готовится в буквальном смысле провалиться сквозь землю, если небесный страж окажется очень уж нетактичным.

Она надеется вытащить из крылатой хотя бы точку зрения верхней канцелярии на только что произошедшее. Ангел, крайне смущаясь и волнуясь, признаётся, что отдала пылающий меч людям.

Кроули не сдерживает удивления. Ангел с завивающимися белокурыми волосами выглядит наивно и выкладывает свои искренние переживания каноническому врагу. Кроули не думала, что кто-то может быть такой.

Она хотела бы знать, как.

Ангел укрывает её своим крылом от дождя, хотя та не просила.

* * *

Они вновь встречаются, когда Ной приколачивает к своему ковчегу последние доски, а в долине посвёркивают ослепляющими изломанными линиями молнии.

Ангел — Азирафаэль, как выяснилось — нашлась, само собой, среди группы любопытствующих поселян, пришедших посмотреть на постройку явно умом тронувшегося соседа. Кроули всегда подозревала, Всевышняя склонна к иронии, именно насмешники и пойдут ко дну. (Рассуждения насчёт Её склонности к справедливости и милосердию занимают куда больше времени.)

Стоит приблизиться — заметно непонимание и неуверенность на лице ангела. Это всё непостижимый план, так и должно быть, верно?.. Азирафаэль потеряно обводит людей и дома вдали глазами и с фальшивым успехом храбрится. Вот так ощущается «не на своём месте», любой демон выцепит это чувство из сомневающегося.

Кроули давным-давно научилась прятать за змеиными зрачками и веером опасности всё то, чего начальству знать не следует о ней. Ангелу не преуспеть в этом.

Демон принюхивается к озоновому порыву в воздухе перед катастрофой и потихоньку клянётся себе взять ответственность за то, чтобы сделать это за неё.

Должен же хоть кто-то освещать этот мир, раз у неё самой руки по локти в грязи.

* * *

Прошлое — штука ненадёжная. Беспрекословно верить не стоит, особенно, если речь идёт о куда более далёких годах, что сам не застал. Пересказать события можно по-разному, с личностной точки зрения и нет. Поколения сменяются довольно быстро, главное, прожить достаточно долго, чтобы стать Тем Из Немногих, Кто Помнит. Тогда история и впрямь будет принадлежать тебе.

Люди это давно подметили.

(Но всё равно именно принадлежащих к аду называют мерзкими манипуляторными созданиями.

Кроули всегда считала, что огромная ошибка — оценивать «в среднем». Вот она сама, к примеру, не такая уж и мерзкая, нацепить очки, обольстительно улыбнуться — готово. Кратко выражаясь, демоны — слишком разношёрстная масса, чтобы настолько обобщать.)

Вариаций для Клеопатры придумают немало: от первой красавицы за времена Древнего Египта до банального «шлюха». Кроули согласна лишь с первым.

Из-за очередной служебной записки Кроули с неохотой приезжает в жаркую Сирию, где скрывалась будущая царица от претензий брата.

Немного заморского вина, встреча, затянувшаяся допоздна, и Клеопатра признаётся, что не намерена отступать так просто и отдавать за никакие заслуги то, что принадлежит ей по праву.

_Так и не отступай._

Клеопатра собирает войско и вновь идёт на Египет, выждав момент. Она понимает политику, знает восемь языков — и достойна престола во сто крат больше всех вероятных претендентов.

Кроули следует за ней позади, в тени, с неугасающим за годы интересом. Как раскроет себя эта женщина и какой останется в памяти людей.

Царица не гнушается никакими методами, чтобы сохранить свою гордость, имя и место. Когда становится очевидным проигрыш в войне против римлян, она просит демона отыскать самый быстрый и безболезненный яд. Кроули не скупится на свой собственный. Клеопатра протыкает себе руку отравленной шпилькой для волос и никогда не оказывается униженной римскими захватчиками.

Если идёшь, то иди до конца.

* * *

Пока Кроули разбирается с делами в Египте, Азирафаэль напротив перенаправляют в Италию, небольшой городок Помпеи. Начальство толком не объясняет, требует выполнить парочку благословлений и не прибегать к чудесам для иных целей. Стандартный протокол.

Но если небесная канцелярия предпочитает красиво отмалчиваться, то Ад не церемонится ни с кем. Масштабные катастрофы принесут больше выгоды, когда знаешь заранее о них. Близость смерти открывает животные черты натуры человека. Таким шансом нужно пользоваться, и все десять миллионов чертей гомонят о том, что скоро душ на кругах прибавится. Разумеется, даже Кроули не могла такую новость пропустить.

Присутствие ангела ощущает она на въезде, не то чтобы удивляясь, но замечая за собой нечто сродне сочувствию. Через пару дней здесь начнётся безумие по пресловутому непостижимому плану. Ей не понравится.

Отыскав Кроули в одной из местных таверн, Азирафаэль с нескрываемой радостью приветствует её и спрашивает, какими судьбами она оказалась здесь.

Первые мгновения Кроули только поднимает в вопросе брови, а потом замирает. Вот крылатые ублюдки.

— Так тебе не сказали?

Недоумение сменяется смятением, болью. Ангел пытается что-то вымолвить, но в итоге просто кивает и отворачивается. За соседним столом доносятся громогласные обсуждения и хохот, на улице бегают чьи-то дети, невысокая женщина продаёт масла на углу. Здесь скоро ничего не останется.

Кроули передёргивает плечами и, обхватив тонкими пальцами, отхлёбывает из глиняной чашки густого вина.

* * *

Как и предрекалось, на вторую ночь от роскошных прежде мест остаются одни дымящиеся развалины. Кое-где торчат одинокими скалами колонны, ненастоящим чудом устояв и не дав укрыться за собою никому. Лава застывает долго, до нескольких лет. И она совсем ещё янтарно-красная под тяжёлыми пылевыми тучами. Воздух колеблется от её жара, когда на залитом просторе показываются две фигурки.

Кроули морщится от запаха гари и вулканической грязи. Чёртов огонь никогда не будет ассоциироваться у неё с чем-то положительным. Демон — но можно, она ведь никому не скажет.

Азирафаэль молчит уже много часов, только смотрит по сторонам, смотрит на безмолвное лавовое поле, погрёбшее тысячи душ под собой. Это не может не напрягать, но чем-то совсем крохотным и глубоким Кроули понимает. Богиня, устанавливая свой порядок, не пожалела составляющих или же одного конкретного ангела, придумывая повышенную эмпатию. Кроули бы проклинала, но слишком бессмысленно.

— Зачем? — голос у Азирафаэль севший, надломленный.

— Всё как обычно, ангел. Знаешь же.

Азирафаэль бродит по умершим сегодня пологим холмам, по которым стелется дым – и пар, среди разрушенных храмов до самого рассвета. Что относительно, впрочем, за облаками всё равно не разглядеть солнца. Кроули — с ней.

* * *

Кроули всем нутром ненавидит четырнадцатый век. Отвратительные времена. Чума развлекается, цокот копыт её лошади разносится по всей Европе, люди в своих действиях едва ли отстают от неё.

Большинство демонов оценили бы, но Кроули находит здоровенные маски чумных докторов нисколько не эстетичными. Вонючие загаженные улицы, потрясающая практичностью мода не устраивать себе водных процедур, безмозглые и беспринципные люди.

Примерно тогда же и зарождается идея инквизиции, хоть и воплощается в полной мощи лишь через годы. Демон не считает нормальным кровожадное желание изничтожить ведьм — бросьте, каких ведьм, настоящих колдуний единицы были, это очередная вспышка ненависти к женщине — за зелёные глаза, за родинку на лице, за знания о правильном питании, за наговоры завистливых соседей.

Начальство без сомнений решает, что это всё задумка Кроули. Той ничего не мешает, учитывая всё вышесказанное, ничего не возразить против — не на той она позиции, чтобы брезговать средствами выживания. Той ничего не мешает, учитывая всё вышесказанное, принести яд в склянке вместо медовой настойки стражу в одной из крупных крепостей, в которых размещались тюрьмы для невинных.

Азирафаэль не узнаёт, что её план удаётся не по воле небес, но ада. Только на сей раз не настолько важно, узнает ли ангел, с ней просто надёжнее.

И Кроули не идиотка, чтобы полагать, что её небольшой акт возмездия стопроцентно окажется незамеченной. Она совершенно не наивна, и у неё всегда найдётся запасной план, соответствующая отговорка. Когда ты единственный свидетель, повествование о случившемся можно всегда преподнести в удобном свете, с иной точки зрения, и оставить правду себе. Восстанавливать справедливость дозволяется только Ей. Другие не сумеют отличить.

Внезапная смерть на посту и побег заключённых неизменно вызывают беспорядки и возмущение, так?

* * *

У самой Кроули огненные, как душа, волосы и змеиные глаза. Это почти не доставляет ей проблем — в конце концов, пренебрегать мистическими способностями бессмысленно, а у демонов никто не ведёт счёт на их использование, каждый тратит свой резерв как пожелает, всем наплевать, что будет, если кто-то переборщит.

Кроули — всё ещё чёртов эгоистичный демон-искуситель, затянет под сладкое пение в ад и оставит на растерзание гончим — невероятно зла, что это лишь её привилегия.

Кроули считает, что будь она Богом, у каждой женщины была бы возможность обернуться птицей со стальными перьями и когтями — возможность улететь или вырвать ещё бьющееся сердце из-под рёбер обидчика, как пожелает.

* * *

Кроули за свою жизнь — в бессмертии немало плюсов — знала немало невероятных женщин. Она не ведёт списков, кого из них ей посчастливилось узнать лично, это удел мужчин. Она помнит каждую из них в лицо: от её тембра голоса и смеха до любимого алкоголя.

Историю вершат женщины, что переворачивают мир всех с изнанки наружу и что остаются безызвестными — только женский силуэт на фоне, ни имени, ни лица, но она была там, и она это знает — потому что историю записывали мужчины.

Религия говорит, на всё воля Господня, но Кроули не может с этим согласиться. Её работа не так уж сложна, так как зачастую люди и сами чувствуют, что им делать.

Сами решения принимают, ясно?

Женщине не нужно промывать мозги, чтобы она ощутила своё предназначение. Для каждой оно своё, и под сотнями стереотипов она его всегда знает.

И решающий вопрос, который всегда звучит:

— Почему ты считаешь, что не сможешь?

Разве ты слабее? Разве ты глупее? Отбросив все смешки со стороны, отбросив все предубеждения, остаётся лишь то, что играет фактическую роль.

Кроули знала Жанну д’Арк. По несложным — вроде бы — причинам: жили по соседству, стали близки.

И Кроули точно знала, что не своими беседами побуждает её выступить. По-мелкому советует, ничего серьёзного. Нельзя заложить в человека то, чего в нём нет.

Кроули знает, Жанна знает — тут не будет хорошего конца, не в этот раз, не в этом веке.

Освободительнице Франции, Орлеанской Деве, Жанне д’Арк девятнадцать лет, когда её предают и ведут на эшафот под голодным взглядом огромной толпы.

Тридцатого мая тысяча четыреста тридцать первого года она выходит перед ними в последний раз; на гордо поднятой голове митра со лживыми прозвищами1, и она не опускает её до самой смерти.

Кроули была на площади в Руане в тот день, и она знает, что не зря, когда пересекается с осуждённой взглядом и видит, как та улыбается ей самым уголком губ. Отчасти, чтобы проститься.

Ты ведь знаешь, почему они так жаждут твоей смерти, вот очевидное тому доказательство. Им не нравится, что ты сильнее них.

— Епископ, я умираю за вас! Я вызываю вас на Божий Суд!

Все те люди вокруг даже не представляют, что, на самом деле, она делает. Не представляют, как могут работать небеса. Кроули — другой разговор. Жанна не бросает слова в ветер, чтобы тот унёс их и оставил неуслышанными, тот пусть пепел разносит, она всегда знала больше, стояла выше, как и сейчас. Она остаётся права даже после смерти. Не без причастия некоторых оккультных сил, но Кроули и перед ванной со святой водой не признает этого.

* * *

У демонов свободной воли нет по определению. У ангелов тоже, но это само собой разумеющееся, не требующее оправданий — падшие просто рассчитывали на иное. Кроули нравится сленг двадцать первого века, он потрясающе глуп и точен — им тогда _обломали ожидания_.

Да, конечно, можно больше не боготворить те заметки, ставшие впоследствии в человеческой религии скрижалями и заповедями, не слушать нудную болтовню Уриила, когда тот приходил отчёты собирать. Суть в том, что нужно делать всё наоборот.

Правило есть правило, пусть и в реверсе, потому что Небеса и Преисподняя — грёбаное зеркало друг друга, и скучнее этого концепта Кроули не назовёт. Во имя кого угодно, кто-то всё ещё думает, что это не было предуготовано с самого начала?

Кроули это раздражает. Она прекрасно знает, что ей манипулируют, как и всегда, что здесь все — марионетки в вечной непонятной игре, которая уже по горло надоела всем и каждому, но никто не осмеливается озвучить общее мнение, потому что все видели, что было с теми, кто пытался, никто не откажется выбрать лёгкий путь, если предоставляется.

Кроули давно бы оставила Ад, люди куда интереснее — она нашла бы, чем заняться; только Преисподнюю покидают разве что в ванне со святой водой.

Кроули — далеко не самый прилежный демон, но она всё ещё на работе и не должна следовать святым заповедям. Она подделывает — «не солги» наоборот, мы здесь _следуем_ приказам — документы и записывает все тёмные периоды человеческой истории в свой послужной список. Для личности с хотя бы минимально развитым воображением дыры в системе организации Преисподней очевидны.

* * *

Демонам также положено быть наглыми, нахальными, беспринципными. Про Змею-искусительницу из эдемского сада определение должно быть автоматически усилено вдвойне. Кроули, однако, не спешит соответствовать.

Она соблазнила немало людей на путь неправедный, но, когда речь заходит об Азирафаэль, расклад меняется совершенно.

За шесть тысяч лет Кроули флиртовать научилась мастерски, умеет лавировать между настойчивостью и поддразниванием в зависимости от настроя собеседника, чувствовать на каких нотках сыграть и как прикоснуться.

С Азирафаэль не работает ничего из этого, потому что она, в конце концов, никогда не была обычной.

Ангел неловкая, её легко смутить и рассмешить, она не держит долго обиду. Она вся будто бы состоит из любимого зефира и лёгких облаков на рассвете.

И если Кроули отчаяннее, ныряет с головой, по-другому не может, то Азирафаэль раз за разом возвращается к своей проклятой скороговорке «мы-ангел-и-демон». И Кроули не хочет отнимать те имеющиеся крохи хорошего у мира, не хочет, _не имеет_ права испортить её.

Раз уж поклялась защищать её, то будет, даже если это значит, что от себя.

Ей итак слишком повезло, что она _имеет_ шанс смотреть в эти голубые, светящиеся воздушной радостью глаза.

Не стоит надеяться на заранее проигрышную игру.

* * *

Однажды Кроули попадает на открытую лекцию — а может и нет, Кроули открыты любые двери кроме тех, которые ей бы на самом деле нужны — по истории — смеха ради? — и всё в порядке, пока кто-то не бросает, что явление, когда в среднем запоминают лучше женщин, совершивших нечто значимое в истории, чем мужчин, побывавших на той должности, не подлежит логике.

Кроули решительно не согласна.

Мужчине дано всё с самого начала, когда Женщине приходится выцарапывать себе место под солнцем, долгим трудом, создающим её, вытачивающим до идеальной несгибаемой формы, и именно поэтому ей удаётся добиться того, что не сотрёшь из сознаний остальных вовек.

(Тебя запоминают, если ты совершаешь что-то действительно невероятное. Для этого, удивительно, но недостаточно просто быть.)

* * *

Весь мир полнится слухами и наговорами о Елизавете Английской, и Кроули — которая мастер в том, чтобы заставить всех поверить в самую невообразимую и нереалистичную идею — понятия не имеет, отчего все смеют осуждать её решение никогда не выходить замуж. «Она была лишена женского счастья», вот так. Когда твою мать казнят из-за невыгодности, неудобности с ней брака, это оставляет последствия. Будучи частью королевской семьи, Елизавета видела достаточно жестокости и пренебрежения, бессилия перед ними, чтобы не вверять свою судьбу ни в чьи руки.

Её долгое время считали незаконнорожденной дочерью Генриха VIII, но именно под её властью Англия разгромила Непобедимую Армаду и достигла пика величия на воде и суше.

* * *

В тихом омуте водятся черти, и Кроули каждый раз ухмыляется, когда слышит этот афоризм.

В истории он эхом звучит такое количество раз, что при всём желании она бы не назвала точную цифру.

Правда, омут только на поверхности тихий, ветер лишь немного колеблет гладь воды, и люди, ослеплённые стереотипами и оценкой первого взгляда, даже не смущаются тем, что сквозь толщу воды не разглядеть дна, не прочувствовать всех затягивающих вниз водоворотов течений несочетающихся температур.

Говоря о чертях… О чертях же сказано правдиво, Кроули озаботилась лично, являясь, чтобы их разбудить. (Или же просто понаблюдать, как те, не дожидаясь сторонней подсказки, просыпаюсь сами.)

* * *

Когда Кроули слышит о том, что новая правительница Российской Империи отменяет в стране смертные казни, она не может не заинтересоваться. Неожиданный поворот, особенно учитывая, что несколько лет назад от неё претензий на престол не было в принципе. Так что, демон решает наведаться в далёкий край.

Она прибывает на очередное грандиозное празднество при царском дворе: бал-маскарад, и без труда находит среди гостей Азирафаэль, наблюдающую за гуляющими вдоль фонтана парами.

— А это многое объясняет, ангел. — задорно дёргает подбородком Кроули, приблизившись. Чёлка сбивается вбок.

— Кроули, — мягко восклицает та, заметив её. — Нет, я ни при чём здесь. Практически. Дала пару советов по организации, сама понимаешь.

Демон прищуривается.

— Понимаю, — тянет. — Тут многое изменилось. Я сюда, кажется, заглядывала ещё до последнего гвардейского бунта. Или как там этих крутых солдатиков называют? Обстановочка изменилась, платья выглядят ещё более неудобными. Маскарады тоже твой совет?

Кроули с самого начала встречи отметила, как хорошо сидит на ангеле мужской костюм2. Подчеркивает, что надо, скрывает в правильных местах. Говорят, больше всего они идут императрице, не местными исхудавшим дамам, но она уверена, что Азирафаэль не брали в расчёт. Намеренно или нет, ангел держалась в стороне, и покрасневшие щёки и невнятное отрицание только это подтвердили.

— Тебе идёт, к слову, — бросает старательно небрежно Кроули и отворачивается, отмахиваясь от собственного удовлетворения от расцветшей на губах Азирафаэль смущённой улыбки.

На ступенях парадного выхода появляется Елизавета Петровна в сопровождении свиты, и приглашённые гости стекаются туда, оставляя их почти наедине.

— Потанцуем?

— Мы будем слишком выделяться здесь, тебе не кажется? — запинается ангел, робко поглядев на Кроули. Две девушки, танцующие вместе; ангел и демон — слова разные, песня одна. Есть вещи, которые неизменны сквозь тысячелетия.

— Они заняты сейчас, ангел, никто ничего не заметит. — пробует демон ещё раз и жалеет, что вообще попыталась. Она снова зашла за черту, крайне непредусмотрительно.

Но Азирафаэль, ещё раз глянув по сторонам, медленно кивает.

Кроули понятия не имеет, как это только что произошло, но машинально отмечает, что у Азирафаэль невероятно мягкая и гладкая кожа на ладонях.

* * *

Минимум два-три раза в столетие крылья приходится расправлять и чистить, в противном случае, затёкшие мышцы и начинающие беспорядочно вростать перья не дадут покоя. Разминка необходима, однако Кроули никогда не выходит летать на открытое пространство. Попытки парить под пусть и высокими, но потолками выглядят жалко, однако их достаточно.

Кроули — не ангел, чтобы рассекать небеса. Её удел теперь лишь по Земле ходить, змеиная сущность. Антония-Джей-ползу-рядом-с-вашими-ногами-и-укушу-если-пожелаю-Кроули, забыли?

* * *

Кроули любопытно, как с каждым новым столетием прогресс идёт всё быстрее, как меняются принципы и манеры людей. Ей нравится экспериментировать со своим образом. Нравится возможность частенько преобразовывать — пусть и в такой детали — жизнь.

Азирафаэль не отпускает зацепившую её идею или хорошую вещь подолгу. Она куда консервативнее своей близкой демонической знакомой в привычках, любит древние издания книг и слушать винтажные пластинки на граммофоне.

Кроули носит чёрное: от рубашки с рукавом в три четверти до полусапожек с цепочкой; Азирафаэль выбирает тёплые бежевые цвета: пиджак, вышедший из моды сто восемьдесят лет назад, пышноватые юбки ниже колен с парой подъюбников. Яркая противоположность, но Кроули держится за ангела, как за единственную стабильную и неизменную часть своей жизни.

* * *

Заткни свой тупой рот _или_ сдохни уже.

Кроули задаёт слишком много вопросов. Кроули падает, но это не значит, что она успокоилась. Кроули падает, а это значит, что границы дозволенного размыты, потому что лететь на переломанных крыльях ниже некуда, она уже в Аду.

Она ничего не забыла, но она умеет ждать. Когда представится новый шанс, она не проиграет.

* * *

В девятнадцатом веке Ада Лавлейс создаёт программу для вычислительной машины и становится первым программистом в мире.

В девятнадцатом веке Генриетта Левитт изучает переменные звёзды, а Кроули вспоминает, как критично восприняли её идею о том, что их яркость можно сделать непостоянной. Если это результат её трудов, она не сожалеет, что пришлось ждать столько.

В девятнадцатом веке Каролина Видерстрём3 трудится, чтобы женщины больше знали о своих телах, чтобы их естественное на то право не перекрывалось чьими-то предрассудками.

В девятнадцатом веке Шарлотта Гилман4 и Нелли Блай5 бросают правду в лицо миру, и он не может не отреагировать.

Кроули считает, что Ева – та самая, которая пробует яблоко, чтобы узнать, что это такое, которая достаточно храбра, чтобы действительно принять решение покинуть Эдем, а не быть выпнутой оттуда, которая смотрит вокруг не без осторожности, но хочет понять, _понимает_ – оценила бы.

* * *

Возвращаясь к теме доверия, у ангелов границы, оценивая непредвзято, не шире. Нет, само собой, они, большие белокрылые птицы, не прекращают кудахтать об обратном, но, как бывший ангел, Кроули видит их без иллюзий. По-настоящему божественная ирония — демоны в этом смысле честнее друг с другом.

У Кроули нет проблем с доверием, у Кроули есть опыт. Когда у тебя из груди вырывают мечту, ты уже не спешишь кому-либо открываться — это слишком отдаёт дежавю — и приучаешься выкручиваться самой.

* * *

Тогда было почти поздно. Кроули стоит у тяжёлых дверей собора и вслушивается в приглушённые голоса. В ночном воздухе сегодня пахнет гнилой сыростью, дымом и настороженностью. Азирафаэль там. Кроули колеблется буквально несколько секунд, а затем с силой толкает дверь и, создавая как можно больше шума, переключая на себя внимание, ступает на святую землю.

(Ноги будто бы вновь объяло небесным пламенем, наверняка ожоги останутся. Кроули чувствует себя, как чёртова рыба на чёртовой сковородке; а ещё освящённое место начинает активно выкачивать из неё спасительные демонические силы, но это не так важно, это вторично, сейчас главное — сфокусироваться и использовать до остатка возможности, на план должно хватить, а там будь что будет.)

Демон перенастраивает курс фашистской бомбы, и она теперь падает прямо над её головой. Кроули уже начинает придумывать оправдания, если вдруг Азирафаэль что-то не так поняла или просто передумала, и её всё-таки развоплотит, а потом вдруг становится до безмятежного тихо, мерзкий, режущий слух свист обрывается. По щекам и спине осторожно скользят щекочуще-пушистые перья. Озон с примесью чего-то цветочно-сладкого. Ангел убирает крылья через несколько минут, когда больше нет риска, что на кого-то из них свалятся обломки крыши или стен, и ведёт себя как ни в чём ни бывало. Кроули почти жаль, что приходится выбраться из-под ангельских крыльев, но она рада, что это тело всё ещё при ней. Что ангел выполнила просьбу.

Крылья Азирафаэль пахнут уютом и безопасностью.

Кроули предполагает, что смешение таких чувств люди называют чем-то вроде «дома».

Сама отмечает, что, если её захотят убить, если будет успевать, то она, наверное, всё же скажет Азирафаэль.

Отчего-то эти мысли заполняют её несуществующую душу потихоньку исцеляющим спокойствием и смущением.

* * *

Кроули — та, кто флиртует бойчее.

Кроули — та, кто не стесняется очевидных жестов и (практически) признаний.

Кроули — та, кто первая убирает ладонь при нечаянном соприкосновении, потому что не за ней этот выбор.

У ангелов и демонов не должно быть свободной воли. Это пустые возражения перед непостижимым планом. Все горести и разбитые надежды в него вписаны, закреплены печатью, и выбора не предоставляется, тебя никто не будет выслушивать и пытаться понять. Ни наверху, ни внизу.

Поэтому Кроули хочет оставить Азирафаэль выбор здесь. Не настаивая, не давя. У неё должно быть это право.

* * *

За века жестокость сменяет тысячи украшений, нарядов и обоснований, но животной сути своей не теряет. К концу двадцатого века она носит плотную изящную вуаль и скрывается в глазах. Люди придумывают всё более изощрённые оправдания, но некоторым по-прежнему не важно, есть ли вообще определённая причина.

Кроули пьёт королевский алкоголь неделю, когда узнаёт про Священную Испанскую инквизицию. Кроули вливает в себя горькое крепкое пойло каждый вечер с начала Второй Мировой Войны. Но даже в более мирные времена отголоски чьей-то боли звучат по всему земному шару. И что-то из глубины в шесть футов, похороненное в бесконечных самоубеждениях, отчаянно желает остановить это. Только вот едва ли Кроули — в ангельские её времена или теперь — может. Жестокость — не выдумка оккультных сил. Она с самого создания была частью человечества.

И поэтому Кроули без малейшего сожаления бьёт очередного приставшего к ней подвыпившего мужика под дых и, одёрнув чёрный пиджак, идёт своей дорогой.

* * *

Амелия Эрхарт перелетает через Атлантический океан и способствует формированию первой организации женщин-пилотов.

Несмотря на все осуждения и предвзятое отношение, в космос летит Валентина Терешкова и благополучно приземляется.

Маргарет Гамильтон пишет код для бортового компьютера «Аполлон».6

Женщины начинают занимать ведущее место в самых востребованных и прогрессивных сферах, и Кроули не может не чувствовать за них гордости.

* * *

Апокалипсис близко, и это уже не слоган на афише фантастического фильма. Кроули, выжимая из Бентли максимум, мчится сквозь адский огонь по трассе, пока машина держится на одном воображении и трещит обшивка. Она сама провернула штуку с М-25 и сама же оказалась в её ловушке. Кроули ценит сарказм и иронию, но знание того, что захлопнула в ней саму себя, крайне раздражает. (И снова гудит в ушах ветер, и снова бьёт в нос едкий дым, застилает глаза.)

А её ангел ждёт.

Ради неё Кроули остаётся и не отправляется ни на какую Альфу-Центавру, потому что какой смысл быть на Земле или в тысячах парсек оттуда, если её — уже нигде — нет. (Когда Кроули не может найти в догорающем книжном ангела, она плачет, пока голос не охрип совсем, в первый раз после падения.)

Ради неё Кроули гонит на максимальной скорости вперёд, не зная переживёт ли заезд.

* * *

Земля трясётся, по асфальту бегут глубокие трещины, и Кроули, приподнимаясь на локтях — тело переламывает волной боли, когда Сатана разбивает замки на девятом, самом нижнем кругу — осознаёт, что сейчас всё для них закончится. Никаких вам парков и походов в ресторан, никаких уютных магазинчиков и пьяных бесед.

Жаль, конечно. Они почти сделали это.

Конец наступает, но Азирафаэль, похоже, считает иначе и с перепуганными глазами требует — просит — придумать что-нибудь.

Икар разбивается, когда солнце расплавляет воск, скреплявший перья, и деревянный каркас, стоит им осыпаться, только ускоряет его полёт в обратном направлении. Ему хватает наглости и непредусмотрительности, чтобы подняться за уровень облаков без подстраховки. Подарок отца — что за чудесная конструкция, не может его спасти.

Кроули, однако, крылья никто не дарил, она сама их восстанавливала на месте чёрно-багровых ожогов.

Может она и не верит, что у неё получится, но Азирафаэль — да, и этой надежды хватит, чтобы удержать в воздухе двоих.

_Почему ты считаешь, что не сможешь?_

Она намерена сказать «нет» Всевышней и Дьяволу, выступить против писанных-неписанных правил вновь, но на сей раз почти не страшно. Если она упадёт, ей _помогут подняться_, потому что она больше _не одна_.

Кроули распахивает крылья и летит, летит, летит…

______________

1 Митра — головной убор, бывший одной из частей богослужебного облачение в ряде христианских церквей.

2 Елизавета той ещё модницей была, по слухам, не носила одно и то же платье дважды, её сохранившийся гардероб насчитывает тысячи нарядов. Особенностью балов-маскарадов времён её правления было то, что среди них бывали такие, на которые гости должны были, грубо говоря, поменяться одеждой: мужчины приходили в пышных платьях с корсетом, а женщины в брючках и камзолах.

3 Каролина Видерстрём стала официально первой женщиной-врачом с университетским образованием в Швеции. Работала в направлении гинекологии, также являлась членом Шведского общества женского избирательного права.

4 Шарлотта Гилман наиболее известна рассказом «Жёлтые шторы», написанном после перенесённой ей тяжелой послеродовой депрессии. Соответствующей помощи ей не было оказано, а состояние не было воспринято всерьёз. Рассказ рекомендую к прочтению.

5 Нелли Блай принадлежит сенсационная статья о женских психиатрических больницах. Она провела десять дней в сумасшедшем доме на острове Рузвельта, после чего написала об ужасающих условиях содержания, издевательствах персонала и пациентках, попавших туда без весомого диагноза. Как итог, состоянием таких заведений заинтересовалась не только общественность, но и власти.

6 «Аполлон» — серия трёхместных космических кораблей.


End file.
